Tendrement
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: [KYURIY POWER, YAOI] Que se passe til après un premier chapitre ? Il en arrive un deuxième bien sur mais avec des RAR et une surprise pour mes reviewers. Peutêtre un nouveau chapitre qui sais ? Lisez et vous le saurez
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tendrement

Auteur : Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon

Source : Beyblade

Genre : Romance, je suis dans ma période romantique. Et en plus je fais des rimes, donc je suis amoureuse c'est sure… Ah

l'amour…

Couple : Kai x Tala

Disclaimers : Beyblade ne m'appartient pas. Par contre Tala, je trouverais bien un moyen pour qu'il soit à mouah ! Rien qu'a mouah !

**C'est mon deuxième Yaoi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier « Ta beauté est comme un poison qui me tue plus je t'aime ». Dédicacé à tout les fans de Yaoi et de vacances et à tout ceux qui liront cette fic. **

**Mais surtout à Kammy Ivanov, Fushicho, exocnes, mon lecteur ou ma lectrice inconnu(e) dont j'ignorais l'existence Misao Hikodashi, Kawaii clo et Chibi Zia, les deux sœurs dont j'adore les fics, Lyly-Ivanov, dont j'aimerai bien lire la suite de sa super fic « Passé caché », Leenaren, Eagle Eclypse et Etoile du soir desquelles j'adore tout autant les fics. **

**Et aussi mais surtout dédicacé à la prunelle de mes yeux mais qui n'en sais rien du tout : le mec dont je suis amoureuse et dont je ne dirai pas le nom. **

**Au fait les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Kai et celles soulignées celles de Tala. Les phrases sans rien sont normales.**

L'été, quelle saison magnifique. A Nice, il faisait bon, la France avait une fois encore échappé à une canicule. Pour le plus grand bonheur des équipes qui étaient présentes pour le championnat, les organisateurs avaient décidé de célébrer la fête de la musique pour détendre les joueurs.

Toutes les équipes étaient de la partie. La fête avait commencé dans le courant de l'après midi et se terminerais tard le soir. Le capitaine des Blades Breakers en avait marre de toute cette agitation. La sono lui donnait un mal de crâne terrible. Il avait donc décidé d'aller se balader dans Nice. Toute la ville était déserte. A vrai dire, tout le monde avait filé à la campagne pour fuir le bruit des concerts au centre ville. Mis à part ça, certains, surtout les jeunes étaient restés. Mais ils étaient tous à des Raves, des boums, ou autres fêtes pour célébrer l'arrivée tant attendue de l'été, des vacances et de la fin des cours.

Le calme donnait un air de ville fantôme à Nice. Mais cela la rendait charmante. C'était quasiment romantique. Le soleil tombait doucement dans la mer. Et se laissait engloutir dans les flots qu'il avait rendus multicolores et brillants. Cet astre glorieux qui semblait se mourir lentement laisserait bientôt place à la nuit. Quelques mouettes voletaient ça et là, et plongeaient de temps en temps vers la surface lisse et brillante de l'océan pour prendre des poissons qui rempliraient leur rôle dans le cercle de la vie. Une douce brise tiède apportait vers la terre une légère odeur iodée.

La promenade des Anglais était déserte contrairement à l'habitude. La chaleur montait du sol et allait se perdre vers l'immensité colorée du ciel. Les palmiers et cocotiers qui étaient plantés près de la mer ondulaient gracieusement au gré de la brise iodée qui parcourrerais bientôt toute la ville. Les petites îles alentours avaient prises un air de terre lointaines et d'îles au trésor qui n'attendaient que d'être découvertes ou accostées. Bref, le parfum du calme, de l'aventure et de la sérénité flottait dans l'air.

Le bleu russe marchait lentement. Savourant la sensation du vent parcourant la peau nue de ses bras, effleurant les creux de ses muscles, jouant avec des mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il frissonna légèrement. L'air se rafraîchissait. Son regard parcouru les rues désertes. Ses yeux noisette se noyaient dans l'océan qu'il regardait longuement sans dire un mot. Ce regard était calme, serein, adouci et semblais dégager une certaine chaleur bienfaisante contrairement à l'ordinaire. Les triangles bleus sur ses joues lui donnaient un air pensif et presque félin.

Sa peau devenue légèrement bronzée depuis son arrivée ici lui donnait encore plus de charme. L'air marin rendait ses cheveux encore plus doux et soyeux qu'a l'ordinaire. Ils étaient très colorés et malgré leur couleur actuelle, ils semblaient retrouver parfois leur bleu d'antan. Il avait un profil parfait. L'adolescence ne faisait qu'arranger ses traits. Plus masculins, plus marqués, ils le rendaient magnifique. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Juste assez. Par rapport aux années précédentes, il avait grandi et devenait de plus en plus fin. Cela renforçait son côté félin. Il était imposant et impressionnant. Mais ce qui faisait son charme c'était ce calme absolu, ce côté sombre et cet air solitaire et sur de lui. Tout cela se complétait très bien et faisait de Kai Hiwatari la personne qu'il était.

Kai marchait depuis 10 minutes déjà. Il flânait le long du port. Son endroit préféré avec la petite crique qu'il avait découvert il y avait peu de temps. Il s'approcha du ponton et s'assit, les pieds dans le vide. Et profita du calme qui s'offrait à lui.

Pendant ce temps. Un certain rouquin s'était lui aussi éclipsé depuis un moment de la fête. Il errait lui aussi de par les rues désertes. Depuis le dernier tournoi, il avait grandi, c'était musclé et était devenu encore plus beau. La brise l'effleura lui aussi.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres douces qui ne lâchait que rarement un sourire. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflétaient la mer. Et l'ont pouvais y voir dedans aussi, tous les jeux de couleur que créait la rencontre de l'eau et du feu, de l'ambre et du colbat, du soleil et de la mer. Les deux perles bleues de ses yeux laissèrent lentement tomber leur regard vers la mer. Il y contempla son reflet.

Ses cheveux roux prenaient des teintes différentes selon la lumière qui les éclairaient. Passant du roux pur aux reflets les plus blonds. Ses deux éternelles mèches contrastaient avec ses yeux. Cela rendait son regard envoûtant, hypnotique et attirant. Il avait l'air d'un magnifique loup. Grand, imposant et magnifique était les adjectifs qui le décrivaient le mieux. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Cela se voyait dans les muscles de ses bras qui étaient découverts. Il était juste entre musclé et pas du tout. Il était P-A-R-F-A-I-T. Son visage s'était affiné au fil du temps. Cela lui avait laissé un air d'indompté. Son charme ne résidait pas seulement dans son physique. Il était effectivement très beau mais il n'était pas que ça. Son charme résidait aussi dans son attitude. Fier, indomptable, calme, solitaire mais tout de même sociable, un peu farouche et surtout lointain. Il était tout cela à la fois. Tout son charme émanait de tout son être. Il suffisait de le regarder pour s'en rendre compte.

Tala flânait donc sur le port par ce premier jour d'été. Il vit soudain une silhouette ressemblant à celle de Kai assise sur le ponton. Il pensa que ce dernier voulais rester un peu seul et acceptais sa décision. C'est pour cela qu'il s'installa un peu plus loin. Il s'assit donc silencieusement et plongea son regard vers la mer.

_Pendant que je réfléchissais, je sentis que quelqu'un s'approchais de moi. Sur le coup, je m'en fichais un peu. Mais peu de temps après, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un frisson me poussa à jeter un coup d'œil à ladite personne. Ce fut pourquoi je me tournais enfin vers elle._

J'hésitais à lui parler. Il semblait tellement plongé dans ses pensées. J'avais peur de le déranger. Et pourtant, un frisson bizarre me fit signe à un moment de le regarder. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent au même moment. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement, tandis que leurs pensées se bousculaient dans leurs tètes. Chacun hésitant à faire le premier pas. Et pourtant…

_Quand nos regards se croisèrent, j'eu la sensation de voir au plus profond de lui. J'ai vu dans ses yeux son désir de s'approcher, de venir me parler. Je lui fis comprendre d'un regard qu'il pouvait._

Il m'avait compris. J'acceptais l'invitation et m'assis à côté de lui. On parlait peu. Je lui ai donc proposé de m'accompagner visité la ville.

_On a un peu parlé. Ca me soulageait déjà de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Tout d'un coup, il m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour en ville. J'hésitais. Voyant son air déçu j'acceptais quand même. _

Il hésitait, j'avais peur que ce soit à cause de moi. Mais finalement, il accepta de venir. Nous nous levâmes donc et nous partîmes vers la ville. Finalement, notre petite marche nous mena vers la plage. Il m'emmena vers une crique. Dont il me fit par qu'il l'avait découverte.

_Nous avons laissé la ville et nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma crique. Je lui ai donc dit que je l'avais découverte il y a peu de temps. Il semblait l'adorer. Il en a même laissé échappé un sourire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Bien que j'ignore pourquoi._

C'était magnifique. Il semblait heureux. Je l'étais aussi si il l'était. Il en laissa même échapper et adorable sourire. Nous étions côte à côte. Je lui ai donc pris la main. Il se laissa faire. Un frisson me parcouru en sentant sa peau contre la mienne.

_Tendrement, il m'a donné la main doucement. J'étais heureux. Je me suis laissé guider comme si j'étais sur un nuage. Un nuage qui voyage au gré du vent. Nous étions seuls. Tout les deux. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé après. Il m'a…embrassé sur la joue. J'ai senti ses lèvres douce sur la peau de mes joues je crois._

Il était magnifique. Que dire d'autre ? Il semblait aux anges. Je crois que je l'ai embrassé…sur la joue. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Alors que j'attendais ma correction, elle ne vint pas. Par contre j'ai senti quelqu'un m'embrasser tendrement sur les joues. C'était lui. Ses lèvres était très douces, je n'en revenais pas. Peut-être avons-nous un avenir commun finalement.

_Je crois que je l'ai aussi embrassé. Je crois que nous en sommes au même point tout les deux. Qui l'eus cru ? Nous deux, grands insensibles, succomber au coup de foudre. Ca n'a d'ailleurs toujours dépendu que de nous deux. Il a finalement posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Toujours tendrement. _

Je l'ai finalement embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que je ne l'imaginais. Plus fruitées que je le croyais. Elle avait un goût encore meilleur que tout ce que je croyais. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrais m'en séparer. Car…Je l'aime…

_Avec son doux visage, et sans que je ne le sentes venir, il a posé ses lèvres. J'ai craqué évidemment. Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Eh bien parce que je l'aime tendrement et tout simplement. _

Tendrement le ciel s'est donc obscurci…

Tendrement, ils restèrent ainsi…

Tendrement, ensemble pour la vie…

C'est fini…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu de le lire autant que moi de l'écrire. Je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances ! Bonnes vacances à tous et aussi…………REVIEWWWWWWWWW !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**RAR :**

Et non, pas de suite.

Kai et Tala : Ouf…

J'aime bien faire des one-shoots. Ce que j'aime décrire c'est surtout le commencement. Les premiers gestes, les premiers mots d'amour. Sachez juste qu'à travers toutes ces déclarations, c'est surtout mes fantasmes à moi que j'imagine avec my lover ! Bon c'est po encore le mien mais bon…U

Michael/Mickael : T'es nulle, franchement…

Et toi ferme là !

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…Qui êtes vous lecteurs anonymes qui êtes venus faire un tour sur ma fic sans me laisser de reviews ? Dénoncez vous ! Vous êtes 16 ! C'est ce que m'annoncent les « hits ». Ces supers petits compteur dont je suis folle qui m'annoncent combien de personnes ont visité mes fics ! Alors dénoncez vous !

Mais passons, répondons à nos reviewers ! Je vous laisse la place les mecs !

Bryan : Merci 'tite sœur. Commençons avec… **Kammy Ivanov **

Kai : Oui, elle le sais que c'est mignon et kawaii et tout et tout.

Ray : L'adorable c'est sa spécialité…

T'as adoré ? Ben moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Vivement la prochaine fic ? Eh bien, lis bien tout ça et tu seras hyper happy Kammy ! Oh tiens, ça rime !

Bryan : Irrécupérable…Et dire que c'est ma sœur…

Et j'té entendu ! Tu me paieras ça ! Au fait ! J'avais presque oublié ! Vous voulez que je vous confie un secret ? J'ai piqué le CD de Lorie de ma petite cousine. Elle va me tuer quand elle le découvrira mais passons…Cette fic est faite à partir d'une de ses chansons. C'est grave hein ? Donc si vous avez une petite cousine, une petite sœur ou n'importe qui de votre entourage qui à le CD…c'est quoi le titre déjà ?

Kai : « Lorie, Tendrement » C'est tout bleu.

…De Lorie, écoutez la piste numéro…combien déjà ?

Tala : Hmm…Attends…Numéro 5.

…numéro 5 en même temps que vous lisez cette fic. (enfin si vous en avez le courage…) Ca ressort pas mal. Bon, revenons à Kammy. Si c'est bien écris, je suis contente alors ! C'est mon objectif ! Bon allez, bye ! Et continu tes fics !

Ray : Maintenant, passons à…**fushicho**

Kai : Ca va ressortir combien de fois le « c'est trop kawaii » !

Tala : Vu comment elle aime nous (me) voir ensemble (m'admirer si tu préfère) et vu comment elle aime décrire notre (mon) physique de rêve au point de faire baver la plupart des lectrices pour endommager leur clavier, je crois qu'on le retrouvera plein de fois…

Et bien, ma grande… Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais il n'y aura pas de suite… Par contre….roulement de tambours lis tout mon petit délire et tu trouveras quelque chose qui devrais te plaire…

Kai : Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur tout d'un coup…

Tala : Moi aussi…

Allez ! Tchao !

Mickael : Bon, maintenant ma chère 'collègue' (casse-pied) passons à **littleange54**

T'adores ? Super beau ? (Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, j'adore me répéter les compliments) Ne pas arrêter d'écrire ? J'ai bien failli le faire à un moment, mais bon, j'ai eu des super amis qui m'ont redonné le moral et je les en remercie pour ça ! J'vous aimeuh les mecs ! Z'êtes les meilleurs amis qu'j'é jamais eu ! pleure comme une malade et se mouche super fort Pour les reviews, c'était rien ! J'aime tenir parole ! Ouf ! Je suis rassurée pour le mail ! Et j'attends tes fics avec impatience ! Hasta la vista !

Bon ! Maintenant, passons à la suite !

Quelle chanson est votre préférée ?

**I'll fly with you - Gigi D'Agostino**

**Digital Love - Daft Punk**

**I believe I can fly - R. Kelly**

**Something about us - Daft Punk **

**Me passer de toi - Billy Crawford **

**I love you - Lorie**

**En regardant la mer - Lorie (sachez que je risquerais ma vie si vous choisissez les Lorie…) **

**Tu trouveras - Natasha St Piers feat Pascal Obispo**

**I love you always forever - Donna Lewis**

**Mon essentiel - Emmanuel Moire - « Le roi Soleil »**

**My Boo - Usher feat Alicia Keys**

Choisissez et reviewer pour me répondre. Le reste des informations arrivera plus tard…

Répondez moi ! Et vous aussi le lecteurs anonymes ! Vous êtes 19 à avoir lu ma fic ! Et 16 personnes sont inconnues !


End file.
